A Tree of Terror
A Tree of Terror is the third level of Scooby-Doo! A Mysterious World. Walkthrough In the first cutscene, the gang is driving to Treezo Hill. They arrive and meet Mr. Keych. He tells them that a living tree has been attacking the hill for days. Fred says they should split up. Now you are playing as Shaggy, and you can switch to Scooby. Go over to a pot and lift it up. While Shaggy is holding the pot, switch to Scooby and dig a tunnel. Jump down, and you will fall down a trail of Scooby Snacks. You hit the ground, and by now you should have 5 Scooby Snacks. In this cutscene, Scooby and Shaggy are walking along. They see a 7 foot tall, living tree with red eyes. He tells them to leave, and then he runs at them. In the chase scene, you are playing as Scooby and Shaggy. Jump tree stumps and bushes, and duck owls and spiders. Collect Scooby Snacks, and if you hit anything you will lose snacks. If you get to the end of the chase with all the snacks, you will have 10. In the next cutscene, Shaggy picks up a map; the map is a map of the forest. A man named Jack comes over to you and says that it is his map. Then a woman named Jane tells Jack that it is her map. Scooby and Shaggy sneak away. Now you are playing as Fred, Daphne, and Velma. Switch to Velma and pick up a pink cutout of paper, it has the letter J on it. Next, switch to Fred and pick up the rock. Toss it away, and collect the Scooby Snacks. You should have 25. In the next cutscene, Scooby and Shaggy are running from the Tree of Terror. He trips, and they get away. Scooby and Shaggy hear the tree's roar, and run. Now you are playing as Scooby and Shaggy. Pick up a pot and the collect the last clue. In this cutscene, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are sitting around. Scooby and Shaggy run in, tell the gang what happened, and then they give Velma the last clue. It is a pink cutout of paper with the letter K on it. Velma says she solved the mystery. Fred says it's time to set a trap. In the boss battle, you are playing as Shaggy. The gang and monster pop out of boxes. Shaggy will use a club to hit people’s heads with. For hitting other members of the gang, you lose 100 points. For hitting zombies you get 100 points. For hitting demons you get 500 points. And for hitting the Tree of Terror, you get 1000 points. Once you get 10,0000 points, you win the boss. Now guess who did it. Choose Jack. In the last cutscene, the mask is pulled off to reveal Jack. He wanted to get the Map of Gold, which actually belonged to Jane. Shaggy asks Jack if that was the map he and Jane said they owned, and Jack says yes. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Suspects *Mr. Keych *Jack *Jane Clues *Map *Cutout Letter J *Cutout Letter K Monsters *Tree of Terror Culprits *Jack **Reason: To get the Map of Gold, which actually belonged to Jane. Category:Decca03's Stuff